The present invention relates generally to a housing apparatus and more particularly, to a housing for an inverter system.
An inverter is generally a device that converts direct current into alternating current. In certain applications, inverters take energy from a battery or an array of batteries and converts such energy into alternating current for use by devices such as household or camping items. In one approach, direct current which is a steady flow of electrons at a constant volume can be chopped into modules along a time line by turning the flow on and off with an electronically controlled switch. This chopped direct current can then be changed to a higher or lower voltage with the aid of a transformer.
Power inverters typically produce either a square wave, modified square wave or a pure sine wave output. These three different wave signals have associated therewith three different qualities of power output.
Square wave inverters were the first type of inverters and generally resulted in uneven power delivery which is not efficient for running most devices. Modified square wave inverters deliver power that is consistent and efficient enough to run most devices and are therefore the most popular of the devices. Pure sine wave inverters deliver the most consistent wave output but are also the most expensive. As such, pure sine wave inverters are suitable for sensitive equipment like certain medical equipment or variable speed or rechargeable tools.
Power inverters come in numerous shapes and models which can vary in wattage. The amount of wattage required is dependent upon the total draw of the devices being powered.
It is also notable that the housings for the power inverters must compensate for heat generated during the energy conversion process. Various materials are contemplated for the housings as are approaches to dissipating heat energy. For example, it has been found that providing an inverter housing with increased surface area allows for increased heat dissipation.
Often, power inverters are small rectangular box devices and in some instances include a trailing wire with a jack that can plug into a connection to a direct current power source. The inverter could also be configured to connect to jumper cables that connect directly to a battery. The inverter further includes one or more outlets that accept standard electrical cords for devices run by alternating current.
These devices are useful for camping where electricity is not generally provided. Inverters are also useful on boats or in cars or at remote locations where a battery might be the only energy source.
The portability and/or convenience of using a conventional inverter can become an issue. Since it is ideal to be able to use an inverter at any number of conceivable locations, making sure that various types of cables are available when needed can become a concern. For example, the inverter should be adaptable to be employed with various types of cables. Moreover, such cables should be conveniently located when needed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a housing for an inverter device which provides the versatility to conveniently use the inverter at multiple locations and for numerous applications as well as includes the ability to effectively dissipate the build up of heat energy. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.